


I Was Only Looking For Socks, I Swear!

by angelsarefallingassbut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsarefallingassbut/pseuds/angelsarefallingassbut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas searches through Dean's dresser drawers looking for socks but instead finds quite a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Only Looking For Socks, I Swear!

"Socks, Dean Winchester why can't you have a sock drawer like everyone else?" Cas muttered as he pawed through one of Dean's dresser drawers. "Damn it Dean, I just need a pair of socks!" He slammed the bottom drawer close and opened the next one up. He knew Dean wouldn't really care that he was going through his stuff. It was more that Cas just didn't feel comfortable doing it. He might be Dean's boyfriend but the guy still needed some privacy.

Cas snickered aloud as he found a pair of Dean's boxers and and held them up to inspect them. They were just plain back, nothing incriminating or embarrassing at all. Cas sighed and placed them back in the drawer. He almost had the drawer closed when something caught his eye. He shoved his arm into the furthest part of the drawer and fumbled around. His hand clasped around something squarish and hard and Cas clutched it in his hand. When he lifted it out of the drawer he gasped. It was the deepest of blues and absolutely beautiful. And that was just the box. The box that was quite small and square and looked suspiciously like a....box for a ring.

Cas bit his lip and stared at the object in his hand. "No friggin way!" He muttered to himself, shocked to say the very least. "It can't be." He told himself that it couldn't be what he thought it was, there must be some other explanation. No matter how much he tries to convince himself that he was overreacting he still couldn't gain the courage to open the box. Cas curled his fingers around the precious box and smiled softly. He bit his lip again and uncurled his fingers, revealing the box in all it's glory. "Dean," He whispered, tenderly touching the lid of the box. "Oh Dean." He murmured as his heart swelled. Cas shook his head and felt silly as tears filled his eyes. He impulsively lifted the lid and gasped. "Dean....you idiot...." Nestled in a sea of blue velvet lay a simple silver band. It may have been simple, but it was damn perfect. A lump formed in Cas's throat as he smiled broadly. "Dean." He murmured again as he gently ran his thumb over the cool metal. He swallowed difficulty and closed the lid as tears formed in his eyes again. Cas stood deathly still, holding the box as if it were a newborn infant, something incredibly precious. Cas opened the lid again and admired the ring. It all felt surreal. Maybe he was dreaming.  
The door opened and Cas looked up, startled. He was incredibly glad to see his amazing boyfriend when he looked up and smiled lovingly.

"Cas-what?" Dean's gaze dropped down to Cas's hand and what he held and his face froze. "Oh shit." He muttered, his face absolutely terrified. "Oh fucking-"

Cas ran towards him and threw his arms around Dean so violently that they both stumbled backwards. "Dean," Cas murmured, tears rolling down his face. "Oh Dean, I love you so much."

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas breathlessly, his heart hammering against his lovers chest. He held Cas tightly for a few moments, his head spinning. Finally, he pried the box from Cas's loving hands and tugged himself away from Castiel's grasp. "So is that a yes?" He asked shakily as he knelt down on one knee.

Cas's face was a mixture of tears and utter joy. "Oh my god yes Dean, of course!" Dean smiled up at Cas as he took Cas's hand in his own. He tenderly kissed each of Cas's knuckles and then his palm. Cas was laughing now and grinning like a complete idiot. But it was okay because Dean knew he was grinning just as wildly. 

"I love you Castiel." Dean murmured as he tenderly slipped the band onto Cas's ring finger.

Cas immediately pulled Dean up into his arms and kissed him furiously. "I love you too." He mumbled against Dean's soft lips. "I love you so much Dean...."

Dean smiled as Cas rested his head against his chest, a dreamy look on his face. Cas lifted his hand and inspected the band now on his finger. He loved how it glinted in the sunlight. He loved what it meant, what it symbolized.

"Um...Cas?" Dean asked with a laugh. "Why aren't you wearing any socks?"


End file.
